Applying beads of a fluent material, such as sealant, to structural and non-structural joints and seams having non-constant geometry is conventionally a manual process, which is time consuming and tedious for the operator. The bead shapes may have to meet exacting specifications requiring curved or domed formations of a particular thickness or radius, concave fillets, and transitions between such formations and fillets. Manually shaping the bead over non-constant geometry while incorporating the aforementioned features complicates the sealant application process, creates potential for rework and associated costs, and increases manufacturing lead time.